kupukupu emas
by tasyatazzu
Summary: Pemuda pirang yang diremehkan menceritakan suatu kisah legenda. Pemuda berambut ayam tidak percaya. Benarkah legenda itu?


**Disclaimer :** **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, Persona 3 by ATLUS**

* * *

Polar bear,

Catch a fish,

With its own hand,

With its own claws,

While the fish,

Eat another fish,

With a fish style,

To catch a prey,

And I eat fried fish!!

-nyanyikan dengan irama OP Persona 3-

* * *

Sebuah lagu aneh berkumandang dengan khidmat dari mp3 player seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan memakai jaket berwarna oranye-hitam yang sedang berbaring di atas kursi taman. Pemuda itu tampak menikmati alunan nada yang ramai dan lirik bodoh tanpa arti yang dinyanyikan oleh si vokalis geblek ngga ada kerjaan itu. Ia sedang memejamkan mata dan ikut bernyanyi ketika kepalanya disambit oleh sesuatu.

"ADUH!" jeritnya terduduk dan melihat sebuah sandal tak berdosa tergeletak di hadapannya. Di dekat sandal itu, berdiri seorang pemuda tinggi dengan wajah tampan tanpa cacat sedikitpun bak porselen dan mata hitam pekat, sedang melihat ke arah si pemuda pirang dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Jangan menyanyikan lagu aneh begitu, merusak pendengaran saja," katanya ketus.

"Haah!! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali! Selalu saja menggangguku!" seru si korban penyambitan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk temannya dengan kesal. "Lagipula apa yang kau tahu tentang musik?" tantangnya.

"Huh, lebih banyak darimu dobe. Tentu saja, selera musikku lebih tinggi ratusan kali lipat dari seleramu yang payah itu," katanya sambil duduk dan tumpang kaki. Semilir angin membelai rambut hitamnya yang berantakan, membawa wangi bunga. 'Sudah musim semi' pikir pemuda ini.

"APA?? KAU PIKIR KAU LEBIH BAIK DARIKU SOAL MUSIK? KALAU BEGITU COBA NYANYIKAN SATU LAGU!!" perintah pemuda pirang itu.

"Huh, menyusahkan saja," kata pemuda itu mendengus. "Tapi kalau kamu maksa," lanjutnya dan ia menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang bercerita tentang mekarnya bunga-bunga di musim semi. Sebuah lagu mengenai kampung halaman yang damai dan nyaman, tentang padang rumput dan kupu-kupu yang berkejaran. Lagu yang menghanyutkan dan menusuk hati siapapun yang mendengar.

Suara yang dikeluarkan pemuda ketus itu begitu merdu dan sempurna, tidak ada satupun nada fals yang keluar dan mengacaukan lagu indah itu. Ia menyanyikan lagu ini dengan penghayatan yang sangat mengagumkan, membuat si pemuda pirang itu menitikkan air mata. Puas melihat reaksi yang diberikan orang dihadapannya, ia berhenti bernyanyi dan tersenyum menghina.

"Sudah tau kan, perbedaan selera kita, dobe?" tanya pemuda itu. Si pemuda pirang itu kaget dan gelagapan sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Ja..jangan salah sangka dulu teme! Aku kelilipan tau!" serunya. Si pemuda ketus hanya tersenyum menghina.

"Terserah," katanya lagi.

Lalu si pemuda pirang duduk di samping si pemuda ketus dan diam. Ia memejamkan mata ketika angin dengan lembut menampar wajahnya. Ia menikmati tamparan lembut angin yang membawa wangi bunga.

"Musim semi," katanya tiba-tiba. Matanya menerawang melihat langit yang biru tanpa cacat. Wajahnya seakan memikirkan sesuatu yang berat.

"Aku tau," kata orang disebelahnya. Pemuda ketus itu juga melihat ke langit, merasa takjub akan keindahan lukisan tak bercela yang nyata itu. "Dan jangan pasang tampang seolah kau sedang berpikir begitu," lanjutnya.

"AKU MEMANG SEDANG BERPIKIR TAU!!" seru pemuda pirang itu. "Sasuke, kamu nyebelin banget sih!" katanya lagi bersungut-sungut.

"Apa urusanmu? Bodoh," kata Sasuke. Ia menyisir rambut ayamnya dengan tangan, berusaha merapikan. Tapi sia-sia saja, karena angin yang cukup besar meniup rambutnya dan membuatnya berantakan lagi. Putus asa dengan dunia yang seakan tidak ingin melihat rambutnya rapi meski hanya sekali, ia menyerah.

"Aku tidak bodoh teme!" seru pemuda pirang itu sambil bangkit berdiri. Ia merasa tali kesabarannya hampir putus.

"Huh, terserah sajalah," kata Sasuke. Ia sedang malas meladeni orang pirang dihadapannya. Si pemuda pirang duduk lagi dan mengatur nafasnya, menenangkan diri.

"Hei Sasuke, tau legenda kupu-kupu emas ngga?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Apa?" Sasuke bertanya balik. Rasanya ia mendengar sesuatu yang aneh.

"Legenda kupu-kupu emas! Tau ngga?" tanya pemuda pirang itu gemas.

"Apaan tuh? Nama makanan?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah polos nan innocentnya. Sebetulnya Sasuke mendengar dengan jelas setiap kata yang diucapkan pemuda pirang itu.

"Legenda tau! LE-GEN-DA!!" seru pemuda pirang itu. Kesabarannya sudah benar-benar pada batas. Ia bangkit dan mengepalkan tangannya. Sasuke hanya tertawa melihat tingkah pemuda yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya ini. Salah satu hobinya adalah membuat pemuda ini naik pitam dan kali ini dia berhasil –lagi.

"Tidak, memang kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, masih terkekeh.

"Bilang dari awal kalo ngga tau. BERHENTI TERTAWA!!" seru pemuda pirang itu.

"Huh, siapa kamu berani menyuruhku berhenti tertawa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku, Uzumaki Naruto, orang yang akan menjadi Hokage! Ingat itu!" serunya pada Sasuke.

"Hokage sebelum-sebelumnya bisa nangis kalau orang sepertimu jadi Hokage suatu hari nanti, terutama Yondaime yang sangat kau kagumi itu. Lagipula, kalau orang sepertimu jadi Hokage, merusak nama desa saja tahu," kata Sasuke.

"APAA?? SASUKEEEEEE!!" seru Naruto sambil berusaha memukul Sasuke, yang ditahan dengan sempurna dan tanpa cela. Sasuke mengambalikan pukulan itu dan hasilnya, Naruto yang justru terjungkal ke tanah.

"Sasuke bodoh! Menyebalkan!" seru Naruto. "Tidak akan kuceritakan!" katanya lagi. Ia duduk di bawah, bersungut-sungut kesal.

"Dobe, mana bisa jadi Hokage yang baik kalau selalu membuat orang penasaran? Beneran mau jadi Hokage nih?" goda Sasuke dengan nada tidak percaya.

"APA? Tentu saja teme!! Baiklah, akan kuceritakan!" seru Naruto tidak mau kalah.

'Umpan dimakan, ikan terpancing, hehehe,' batin Sasuke.

"Jadi, katanya kupu-kupu ini hanya muncul di musim semi saja. Kupu-kupu ini sangat bagus! Warnanya emas, dan dia punya semacam ekor yang warnanya emas juga," jelas Naruto.

"Punya ekor? Semacam kyuubi milikmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ngg, sepertinya bukan. Menurut buku yang tadi tidak sengaja kubaca, kupu-kupu ini bukan monster seperti kyuubi (**Kyuubi** : 'Siapa yang monster, idiot! Aku hanya sedikit lebih besar dan punya ekor lebih banyak dari rubah biasa! Sialan kau!'). Hanya sejenis kupu-kupu langka yang punya ekor," kata Naruto sambil mengerutkan keningnya, antara berfikir dan berusaha membalas kata-kata Kyuubi yang sekarang sedang menghinanya habis-habisan. "Katanya lagi, siapapun yang melihat kupu-kupu ini akan menemukan sahabat sejatinya berdiri di depan mata! Hebatkan?" lanjutnya bersemangat.

"Huh, kupu-kupu biasa dan legenda konyol, khas otakmu sekali," kata Sasuke mendengus. "Apa dikepalamu tidak ada hal yang lebih berbobot sedikit apa?" tanyanya. Ia tampak menyesal sudah meluangkan waktunya mendengarkan omong kosong teman satu timnya ini.

"Ini bukan kupu-kupu biasa!! Ini kupu-kupu emas!" seru Naruto. "Dan aku juga sering memikirkan hal-hal yang berat kok!" serunya lagi.

"Sekali kupu-kupu, tetap kupu-kupu," bantah Sasuke. Lalu ia diam sejenak. "Lalu, beritahu aku hal 'berat' yang pernah kau dan kepala pirangmu itu pikirkan," lanjutnya.

"Ngg, aku pernah berpikir begini, bagaimana kalau suatu hari nanti ramen di Konoha habis dan apa yang harus kumakan. Lalu bagaimana kalau aku jadi Hokage dan kamu iri padaku. Oh iya, aku juga pernah berpikir gimana kalau Sakura-chan tiba-tiba suka sama aku, hehehe.." kata Naruto cengengesan.

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang ketika mendengar jawaban seenak dengkul yang dilontarkan temannya ini. Sebenarnya ia sudah bisa menduga jawaban macam apa yang akan Naruto berikan, hanya saja ia tidak menduga jawaban yang didapatnya akan benar-benar bodoh seperti ini.

"Heh dobe, sebaiknya kamu ganti kapasitas otakmu yang sudah lawas itu. Lama-lama aku malu kalau harus terus satu tim dengan seseorang berotak udang sepertimu," kata Sasuke menghina.

Naruto baru saja bangkit dan akan mengeluarkan jurus Kagebunshin no jutsu-nya dan Sasuke baru akan mengeluarkan Sharingan-nya ketika seberkas cahaya yang menyilaukan menghentikan mereka. Kaget, mereka berdua langsung melihat ke arah sumber cahaya. Sumber cahaya itu kecil dan terbang naik turun di dekat mereka. Mereka harus menyipitkan mata agar bisa melihat dengan jelas bentuk samar-samar dibalik semburat keemasan cahaya yang dikeluarkan makhluk itu.

"Kupu..kupu?" kata Sasuke terbata-bata sambil memicingkan matanya. Kata-kata itu keluar dari bibirnya begitu saja. Sementara Naruto masih melongo dan menggosok-gosok matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat.

"Kupu-kupu emas! Ini kupu-kupu emas! Wah, hebat!! Sasuke, ini kupu-kupu emas! Lihat!!" seru Naruto kegirangan dan menunjuk ke arah sumber cahaya. Ia lalu menghampiri benda terbang itu dan melihatnya lebih dekat. Ternyata memang seekor kupu-kupu dengan ekor menjuntai.

Kupu-kupu ini sebenarnya tidak benar-benar berwarna emas. Hanya saja, sisik-sisik tubuhnya memantulkan cahaya matahari dengan koheren, sehingga cahaya yang dihasilkan menguatkan satu sama lainnya dengan sempurna. Warna dasar kupu-kupu ini memang kuning menyala, seperti emas, namun tidak terlalu menyilaukan. Ekornya itu sendiri merupakan terusan dari sayapnya. Namun, karena sangat panjang, jadi penampilannya mirip ekor.

Naruto takjub melihat keindahan yang diberikan oleh kupu-kupu ini. Sasuke juga. Ia tidak menyangka kata-kata teman bodohnya itu ternyata betul-betul nyata.

"Indah ya, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto. Matanya yang biru muda, seperti Yondaime, seakan bersinar lebih cerah ketika ia mengawasi kupu-kupu itu bergerak. Sinar emas yang dikeluarkan memantul sempurna di matanya, memberikan efek yang menakjubkan bagi siapapun yang melihat.

"Hng," kata Sasuke pendek sambil mengangguk. Kali ini saja ia percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Tiba-tiba ia teringat suatu hal. "Eh, tunggu, tadi katamu apa? Orang yang melihat kupu-kupu ini.."

"Heh? Oh, hmm, katanya orang yang melihat kupu-kupu ini akan menemukan sahabat sejatinya berdiri di depan mata..." katanya pelan dengan intonasi suara yang makin lama makin hilang. Rasanya ia menyadari ada suatu keganjilan antara kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan dan kenyataan yang sedang dialaminya. Sasuke tampak berpikir.

"Berarti..." kata Sasuke sambil menaruh tangan di dagunya yang tegas. Otaknya sedang berusaha mencerna setiap kata yang barusan diucapkan Naruto. 'Sahabat sejati di depan mata, sahabat sejati di depan mata,' batinnya.

"BERARTI SAHABAT SEJATIKU KAMU SASUKE??" tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak dengan keras. Wajahnya tidak percaya. Mulutnya terbuka, matanya melotot. "Aku ngga mau jadi sahabat sejatimu!! NGGA!" katanya.

"Huh, siapa juga yang mau, dobe! Lebih baik aku bersahabat dengan monyet daripada denganmu. Setidaknya mereka jauh lebih pintar darimu," kata Sasuke.

"APA?? AKU DISAMAKAN SAMA MONYET??" seru Naruto. "Aku juga lebih suka bersahabat dengan Kiba dan Rock Lee daripada denganmu!" katanya tidak mau kalah.

"Hh, orang bodoh akan berkumpul dengan sesama orang bodoh," kata Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"AKU TIDAK BODOH TEME!!" seru Naruto.

"Ya, kamu tidak bodoh. Tapi idiot," kata Sasuke lagi. Matanya menerawang, mengawasi kupu-kupu emas yang sedang terbang menjauhi mereka.

"APAA?? ULANGI LAGI SASUKE!!" seru Naruto lagi.

"Akan kuulangi berapa kalipun, dobe. Kamu bodoh-idiot-pirang-menyebalkan-malas-bodoh-idiot-monyet-oranye-selera rendah-bodoh-idiot-rubah-rakus-idiot-bodoh-monyet, puas?" tanya Sasuke sambil menarik nafas. Matanya menatap langsung mata Naruto yang marah. Naruto yang tidak suka, langsung membalas mengata-ngatai Sasuke. Mereka terus adu mulut selama beberapa jam tanpa mengetahui ada tiga (dua setengah, tepatnya) pasang mata yang mengawasinya dibalik bayang-bayang pohon.

"Sensei, tidak apa kita biarkan mereka ribut begitu?" tanya seseorang dengan mata berwarna hijau emerald khawatir.

"Biarkan saja, Sakura-san. Aku ingin tahu sampai kapan mereka bisa tahan adu mulut seperti itu," kata seseorang dengan mata yang datar dan tidak berekspresi.

"Benar kata Sai, biarkan saja. Aku masih mau baca Icha-Icha Paradise terbaru ini, hihihi," kata orang yang matanya hanya sebelah. Lalu orang itu larut dalam kesibukannya membaca.

"Hhh, Kakashi-sensei, tidak berubah sedikit pun," kata Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hahaha, sudahlah. Nikmati saja. Jarang-jarang kita bisa melihat Sasuke adu mulut selepas itu," kata Sai sambil melihat dengan seksama Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang menarik kerah baju lawannya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu," kata Sakura sambil melihat ke arah yang sama dengan Sai, menonton adegan seru kedua temannya yang sekarang sedang berusaha menghajar satu sama lain.

* * *

**A/N** : Hiaa, fic naruto yang pertama. Mungkin ada yang penasaran kenapa kupu-kupu emas. Jadi begini, sewaktu saya sedang berkonsentrasi menyelesaikan fic megami tensei (promosi, hahaha –ditabok-) ada sedikit request yang berhubungan dengan Suzaku dan Seiryuu. Setelah temen saya yang hobi pake-pake nama Seiryuu menceritakan asal muasal penggunaan nama-nama dewa itu yang sebenernya, jadi kepikiran buat bikin fic tentang mereka.

Awalnya mau bikin dengan tema kerajaan gitu, soalnya empat dewa mata angin itu ngelambangin semua pekerjaan tingkat tinggi di kerajaan. TAPI, imajinasi saya ngga nyampe. Lagian, kalau mau bikin tema kerajaan gitu, berarti kemungkinan besar multichapter. Yang MegaTen aja ketar-ketir ngejar ide, gimana kalo bikin dua??

Kupu-kupu itu sendiri sebenernya 'alternative' lain bentuk Suzaku. Bosen sama bentuknya yang kaya ayam (ntar disangkain Sasuke yang rambutnya kebakar, huahahaha –dihajar pake amaterasu-), dibuatlah suatu bentuk yang mutakhir dengan menggabungkan phobia saya pada serangga dan ilmu fisika mengenai gelombang cahaya yang baru saja saya dapatkan. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Oh iya, soal lagu yang ada di awal fic ini. Awal mula ide lagu itu sebenernya dari soundtrack film 'Anastasia' yang judulnya 'Once Upon In December' (gila, dongeng banget). Karena didogma sama seorang temen yang suka ngancurin lagu orang, jadi saya ikutan kena. Awalnya mau pake irama lagu aslinya, tapi karena mendayu-dayu sekali dan nggak cocok sama imej Naruto yang meledak-ledak, jadi aja liriknya diubah sedemikian rupa biar pas sama openingnya Persona 3 yang agak ngebeat.

Yah, apapun awal mula idenya, tolong review ya. Biar bisa bikin fic yang lebih yahud lagi. Terus tolong doain fic multichapter-nya kaga keset ide. Sekalian juga mau ngucapin,

MINAL AIDZIN WAL FA IDZIN, MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN!!

Atas semua kesalahan saya sebagai seorang author baru yang bau. Semoga amal puasa kita tahun ini, bagi yang menjalankan, diterima sepenuhnya. Amin!!

Review ya. Jangan lupa! Onegaiiiiii... (puppy eyes)

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca. Sampai jumpa!

**tazzualdehid**


End file.
